Una última noche de lluvia
by DreamKat
Summary: Sé que no vas a entenderme, tampoco te pido que lo hagas. Sólo te pido que, por favor... me perdones. RWHG Song fic, oneshot.


Disclaimer: nada es mío, nada me pertenece, ojalá lo hiciera... digo, que nada es mío T.T

**Fic contestando a Mina en los retos por parejas de Story Weavers, verano 2005.**

Hi, dudes! Aquí vengo con mi reto... me ha costado más de lo que yo creía en un principio... El reto en sí solo ponía la condición de que fuese un songfic con la canción de 'Come Clean' de Hilary Duff. Pero el caso es que con la idea que se me ocurrió, ha sido MUY DIFÍCIL. Espero que no encontréis personajes OOC, sobretodo tú, Joanne, si lees esto... (cuando lo termines me entenderás xD) Y weno... creo que no hay nada más que comentar, o quizás sí. Hay un mini-spoiler al final del fic, así q si no te has leído el sexto... haz oídos sordos, creo q, de todas formas, no es nada crucial.

Lloré escribiéndolo, será q estoy sensiblona y tal... T.T.. Ains, no more tears, girl... espero que os guste mucho a todos, sobre todo a ti, Mina.

**DrEaM-KaT pictures presenta...**

**---Una última noche de lluvia---**

La pluma de Hermione se movía con rapidez y ligereza sobre un pergamino viejo y arrugado, que había decidido guardar hacía ya tiempo, por si en alguna ocasión lo necesitaba. Aquella vez, realmente, ese pergamino le había servido de utilidad.

Un mechón rebelde formaba un tirabuzón desperfecto, y caía sobre la frente de la chica, que no se molestaba en apartárselo, ni en colocarlo por detrás de su oreja. Estaba sumida en lo que hacía, y escribía sin descanso, mientras pequeños surcos de tinta iban manchando el pergamino.

'_Querido Harry...'_ –había empezado- _'Espero, sobre todas las cosas, que entiendas que esta decisión no ha sido fácil para mí' _

Suspiró. Para ser una carta tan dura como la que estaba escribiendo, había sonado incluso dulce. Sonrió para sí misma. Siempre había sido buena escribiendo cartas. Siempre había sabido cómo y cuando decir las cosas apropiadas. Hasta el profesor Snape pudo haberlo admitido en su día, aunque por supuesto, no lo hizo.

Aún creía escuchar su siseante voz, diciéndole 'Cinco puntos menos para Griffindor, por promover la pedantería desde la mismísima prefecta'. Cuantas cosas le hubiera gustado gritarle. ¡Cuantas veces Harry tuvo que tomarla de la mano para que se calmase y no hiciese una tontería! Y cuantas veces había tenido que hacer eso mismo con Ron... que aún tenía menos paciencia que ella.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez más fuerte, al darse cuenta de que se había vuelto a topar con sus recuerdos. Una vez más en esa noche.

Oyó un repiqueteo en la ventana, y por un momento pensó que se trataría de Hedwig, por lo que miró inquieta. Se sorprendió al ver que tan sólo se trataba de la lluvia, que comenzaba a chocar contra los cristales. ¿Podía ser el día más melancólico aún? Se apresuró a seguir escribiendo, sin querer esperar ni un minuto más. Escribir esa carta era lo más difícil que había hecho desde hace tiempo. ¿Cómo encontrar las palabras adecuadas?

'_Quiero que tengas presente, que pase lo que pase siempre te guardaré un lugar en mi corazón. Hemos compartido momentos maravillosos juntos, y me has hecho sentirme comprendida y querida cuando no tenía a nadie...' _–sonrió tristemente-_ 'si tuviera que pararme a enumerar todo lo que has hecho por mí, probablemente nunca terminaría esta carta.'_

Metió la pluma suavemente en el tintero, y se detuvo unos instantes. Realmente, a Harry le debía más que a nadie. Él, siempre protegiéndola de todo. Siempre que tenía miedo, ahí estaba el chico, con su varita en la mano, para cubrirla con los brazos. Si todo el mundo hubiera tenido tan buenos amigos como ella...

**---Hogwarts. 24 de Noviembre de 1996---**

'¿Qué pasa, Sangre sucia?. ¿Te molesta que alguien te supere en pociones?' –un rubio la seguía, andando muy rápido para tratar de alcanzarla.

Hermione aceleró el paso, aún más si cabía, tratando torpemente de sujetar sus libros para que no cayeran. Sin embargo, el libro de pociones lo hizo, y muy a su pesar tuvo que pararse a recogerlo. Esa era la oportunidad que Draco había estado buscando.

'Vamos, ratita...' –se burló, pisando el libro que había caído al suelo, y mirándola, agachada- 'reconócelo... estás rabiosa, y celosa...'

Apretando sus labios, arrancó su libro del pie de su enemigo, y se puso de pie de nuevo, quedando a su altura.

'Mira, Malfoy... sabes perfectamente que yo me merecía esos 25 puntos, y no tú. Lo tuyo con Snape es pura influencia. ¿O te crees que si no fueses hijo de un maldito mortífago tendrías la mitad de lo que tienes?'

Tal vez fuera que el rubio estaba de mal humor, de peor que de costumbre, o simplemente que el comentario de la chica le había molestado de verdad, porque agarró su brazo con fuerza, haciendo que sus libros volvieran a caerse.

'Mide tus palabras, Granger, te lo advierto...' –la amenazó entre dientes.

'¡Déjala!'

Un grito a sus espaldas hizo que Hermione se girase sobre sí misma, y que el Draco soltara su brazo por fin.

'El niño que vivió, por supuesto' –murmuró aburrido, alisándose su camisa con sus manos.

'No te atrevas a volver a tocarla, Malfoy'

'Y el pelirrojo pobretón' –finalizó rodando los ojos- '¿quién más?. ¿Longbottom?'

Hermione apretó sus puños con frenesí, dispuesta a responderle como se merecía, cuando Harry se agachó, cogió todos sus libros en una pila descuidada, y le dio un suave empujoncito.

'Vámonos, Herms' –la animó suavemente.

La prefecta resopló, y tiró del brazo de cierto pelirrojo que tampoco parecía tener muchas ganas de marcharse sin darle su merecido al Slytherin.

**----------------**

Y esa no había sido la única vez en la que había podido contar con ellos. Esa situación se repetía día tras día. Siempre que alguien la intimidaba, sabía que uno de los dos aparecería por detrás y daría la cara por ella. Se sentía tan segura entre ambos... que llegó a pensar que aquel fuerte vínculo entre los tres jamás se rompería... que estarían juntos para siempre.

Cinco años después, una lágrima caía por la mejilla de la chica, al darse cuenta de lo ilusa que podía llegar a ser.

Pero era lógico. Cuando estaban ellos, nada parecía importar. Ni las fuerzas más oscuras parecían capaces de separarles. Había pasado tantos momentos inolvidables con ellos...

_**Let's go back **_**_  
_**_**Back to the beginning **_**_  
_**_**Back to when the earth **_**_  
_**_**The sun, the stars all aligned**_

Aún podía recordar aquellos paseos prohibidos bajo la capa invisible. A las mañanas frías buscando los regalos de navidad. A las horas convenciendo a los chicos para que estudiaran con ella en la biblioteca. Un auténtico caso perdido.

Hermione sonrió resignada, acariciando la pluma entre sus dedos.

Recordaba a Ron descubrir otra navidad más el jersey de lana con sus iniciales. Recordaba su primer entrenamiento como guardián del equipo de Griffindor. Su sonrisa. Su pelo rojo. La manera tan graciosa con la que sus orejas enrojecían siempre que hablaban a solas. El mero hecho de que, desde siempre, ambos habían sabido que eran algo más que amigos, y lo mucho que les había costado darse cuenta.

Hermione siguió rasgando el pergamino con su pluma, conforme los recuerdos seguían azotando su mente.

**---Hogwarts. 3 de diciembre de 1997---**

Hermione llegó a la biblioteca saludando con una sonrisa a la Sra. Pince, al tiempo en que buscaba a sus amigos con la mirada. Le habían prometido que harían juntos la tarea de transformaciones, aunque ella bien sabía que hacer la tarea juntos significaba que Ron y Harry jugarían al tres en ralla en el libro, mientras que Hermione se apresuraría en hacer los deberes de ambos. Pero aquello no importaba. En cierta forma... le hacía sentirse orgullosa de sí misma. Tomó aire, sonriente. Algo le decía que aquel iba a ser un buen día.

Finalmente los encontró, sentados en la mesa más apartada de la bibliotecaria, tal y como hacían siempre. Su sonrisa se acentuó, y caminó alegremente hacia ellos.

'Además, Ron... tú no eres quien para decirme nada, precisamente...'

Harry quedó callado cuando vio como su amiga se sentaba junto a ellos, depositando sus libros sobre la mesa, cuidadosamente, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

'¿Qué os pasa, chicos?' –dijo ella, mirando a sus amigos curiosa.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, e hizo una señal despreocupada con sus manos.

'Herms... ¿te importa si dejo los deberes para el fin de semana?'

La aludida parpadeó.

'¿Y por qué no los haces ahora, ya que estás aquí?'

'No me encuentro muy bien' –sentenció, levantándose de la silla.

'¿Necesitas algo, Harry?' –preguntó preocupada, haciendo ademán de levantarse también.

'No. Sólo quiero estar solo' –y tan pronto como dijo aquello, salió de la biblioteca, dejando a un pelirrojo resignado, y a Hermione perpleja.

Ron suspiró, y abrió su libro de transformaciones, con la clara intención de empezar a trabajar. Hermione aún seguía con la vista fija en la puerta por la que su amigo había salido de esa forma tan extraña, y no pudo contener su preocupación.

'¿Qué demonios le ocurre?'

'Se le pasará, Hermione...' –dijo picado- 'Deja de preocuparte'

'Ron¿de qué estabais hablando?' –murmuró impaciente.

El pelirrojo desvió la vista de su libro, y cansinamente murmuró:

'Del baile de navidad... ¿contenta?'

La preocupación desapareció del rostro de la chica, quien esbozó una mueca divertida, y tal vez curiosa también. Abrió su libro, riéndose por lo bajo, y pasó las páginas mecánicamente, mientras miraba al pelirrojo de reojo.

'¿Así que hablando de chicas, eh?' –dijo pícara- 'Ya veo...'

'Herms, tenemos deberes que hacer...' –la cortó, con su rostro del mismo color que su pelo.

'¿Y puedo saber qué le ocurre a Harry?'

'¿Qué te parece si empiezas tú con la página 2, que es la más complicada? Yo mientras puedo...'

'Oh, vamos, Ron... ¡no te hagas de rogar!' –dijo tapando su libro con su mano- '¿quién es la afortunada?'

El pelirrojo apretó sus labios, sabiendo que no se daría por vencida hasta descubrir lo que hablaban.

'Ginny' –respondió al fin. La sonrisa de Hermione aumentó hasta límites insospechados- 'no se atreve a invitarla al baile. Yo le digo que tendría que hacerlo pero...'

'Un momento, un momento...' –dijo la castaña, tratando de analizar lo dicho por Ron- '¿me estás diciendo que estabas intentando convencer a Harry para que acompañe a Ginny al baile?'

El chico se encogió de hombros, sin entender del todo su sorpresa. Pero fue él el sorprendido cuando Hermione se abalanzó sobre él y le propinó un beso en la mejilla. Sintió como toda la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro.

'¡Has madurado!' –dijo alegremente la chica, ante la atónita mirada de Ron- 'Pensaba que cuando Harry te lo comentara querrías... asesinarle o algo así'

'Bueno... supongo que la idea de que alguien esté con mi hermana no es algo que me haga gracia pero... si Harry y ella... se... diablos, si se quieren, pues...'

Hermione le miró dulcemente, mientras pasaba su dedo índice por los bordes de las hojas del pesado libro que descansaba en su mesa. Él la miró también, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas y notó como se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Por lo que parecía, no sólo Harry tenía que actuar. Hermione volvió su vista al libro, y ambos quedaron en silencio, como si la última conversación no hubiera tenido lugar. Ron no tardó en imitarla, y sacó su pergamino, empezando a garabatearlo con el comienzo de sus deberes. Pero no podía concentrarse.

'Herms...' –dijo entonces.

'¿Mmh?' –murmuró ella, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

'Yo... bueno... yo...' –tartamudeó, con sus dedos jugando con la tapa de su libro- 'yo... me preguntaba...'

'¿Sí?' –dijo entonces la chica, levantando ligeramente la mirada.

'No... es sólo que...' –se revolvió los cabellos, nerviosamente- '¿tienes... pareja... eh... baile?'

La chica parpadeó, examinándole detenidamente. ¿Había oído lo que había creído oír? Vio como el chico jugaba con sus manos, frenéticamente, y ella apoyó su pluma en el tintero.

'¿Qué has dicho?'

'Ya sabes... que... con quién vas a ir al baile... y eso'

'Pues... yo... no tengo pareja' –dijo ella, con una sonrisita tímida.

En esto, el pelirrojo se envalentonó. Hermione aún lo miraba expectante, jugando con uno de sus rizos, analizándole con la mirada. Él tragó saliva, y musitó:

'Yo... yo tampoco'

Hermione alzó una ceja. ¿Y? Muy bien. No tenía pareja. ¿Eso era todo? Resopló, y volvió a intentar concentrarse en su lectura. Por un momento había creído que Ron le iba a pedir que...

'¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile?'

La pregunta de Ron la dejó petrificada. Volvió la cabeza, para asegurarse de que realmente aquel chico había podido decir aquello. Cuando lo miró, se dio cuenta de que jamás lo había visto tan colorado.

'¿Q-qué?'

'Bueno... no tienes por qué aceptar... yo...'

'Ron...' –le intentó cortar, divertida.

'Supongo que estarías esperando a que alguien te lo pidiera, así que no tienes por qué...'

'Ron...'

'Además, veo que no te apetece... por lo que...' –hizo ademán de levantarse.

'¡Ronald Weasley!' –gritó más alto de lo que hubiera pretendido.

Él quedó estático. Tenía alguna sospecha de que le diría que no... pero de ahí a que le gritara... Hermione fue la que se puso de pie, cerrando su libro enérgicamente. Ron tragó saliva. Ella cogió su libro, su pluma, y su tintero entre sus manos; luego le miró seriamente.

'¿Has tardado siete malditos años en pedirme que vaya contigo al baile?'

Ron la miró, desde su asiento, mientras ella aún seguía en su actitud de reprimenda.

'¿Eso es... eso es un sí?'

'¡Por Dios, Ron, claro que es un sí!' –dijo exasperada, antes de marcharse de ahí rápidamente, como después de cada una de sus discusiones tontas.

Sin embargo, esa vez, una sonrisa boba se posó en los labios del pelirrojo, que la siguió con la mirada mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

--------

Hermione volvió a detenerse en la carta, ahora ya no sabía qué escribirle, ni cómo explicarle a Harry el por qué de su decisión. Los recuerdos se estaban haciendo más profundos esa noche que cualquier otra, mientras que las gotas de lluvia seguían golpeando los cristales con furia.

_**'Cause perfect **_**_  
_**_**Didn't feel so perfect **_**_  
_**_**Trying to fit a square into a circle **_**_  
_**_**Was no life **_**_  
_**_**I defy **_

Un mechón de pelo cayó molestamente sobre su vista, y se dispuso a colocárselo detrás de la oreja, mientras dudaba en cómo seguir la carta. Volvió a caerse. Volvió a recogérselo. De nuevo se escapó de su trenza. Soltó la pluma, y se deshizo el peinado, enfadada con sus cabellos. Siempre tan enmarañados... siempre causándole problemas. Odiaba su pelo, odiaba no saber cómo dominarlo. Nunca había sabido hacerlo. Tan sólo lo hizo dos veces. Una fue en el baile de cuarto curso, y la otra, cómo no, fue en el baile de séptimo. Esa última vez se lo arregló todavía más. Pero era lógico, la situación lo merecía¿verdad?

**---Hogwarts. 25 de diciembre de 1997---**

'Yo creo que quedaría mejor esto liso... sólo un recogido de esto por aquí y...'

'¡Parvati, me haces daño!'

Sentada en el borde de su cama, Hermione sufría las atenciones de Lavender y Parvati, que se habían propuesto ponerla todavía más guapa que hacía tres años. El encantamiento alisador ya estaba hecho, ahora quedaba decidir cómo peinarlo. La idea del moño estaba descartada, eso estaba claro.

'¿Y qué tal un tirabuzón al final de cada mechón?'

'¿Después de lo que nos ha costado el hechizo? No, Lavender, no...'

'Pues yo no lo veo tan mala idea¿no crees, Herms?'

'Yo...'

'¡Oh, ya lo tengo!' –exclamó de pronto Parvati, saltando de la cama emocionada.

Tan pronto como la muchacha pudo darse cuenta, estaba vestida, con una túnica violeta, demasiado ceñida para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, con unas florecitas blancas en su pelo, y muy tenuemente maquillada. Notó como su pulso le temblaba conforme pasaba la mano por la empedrada pared de las escaleras, tratando de evitar caerse. Malditos tacones. Maldito Ron. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse tan nerviosa? Solo era un condenado baile.

Y entonces lo vio. Estaba de pie, en medio de la sala común, junto con Harry y Ginny, que hablaban animadamente, ajenos a la pareja. Hermione se quedó quieta en su sitio, al tiempo en que Ron también permanecía estático. Una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica, con la intención de romper ligeramente el hielo. Él, como toda respuesta, torció ligeramente la comisura de sus labios, formando un amago de sonrisa nerviosa, conforme sus orejas parecían a punto de explotar.

Bajó el último escalón, y el nerviosismo por parte de ambos aumentó aún más si era posible. Hermione no sabía cómo saludarle... ¿un hola era suficiente?

'Hola...' –dijo Ron.

Hermione soltó una risita.

'Hola...' –respondió ella.

'Estás... estás...' –tartamudeó mirándola- '¿lista?'

Ella parpadeó, y luego sonrió divertida.

'Sí, estoy lista.'

'Entonces vamos.' –dijo Harry, quien junto a Ginny les observaba divertido.

La fiesta andaba sobre ruedas, todo el mundo había quedado maravillado con el banquete, y ya habían sonado unas cuantas canciones, que las parejas más animadas ya habían decidido bailar. Ronald Weasley, por su parte, parecía buscar cualquier excusa para no hacerlo, y Hermione, golpeando frenéticamente sus uñas contra el mantel, comenzaba a desesperarse.

'Ginny¿bailas?'

La pelirroja se ruborizó ante la pregunta de Harry, y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, antes de levantarse de la mesa para seguirle al centro del salón. Ron observó, alarmado, que ya no le quedaba nadie con quien hablar, y que tendría que enfrentarse a bailar con su amiga. Clavó su vista en el mantel, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, revolviéndose el pelo. Oyó el carraspeo de Hermione y levantó la mirada. Esta tenía una mueca impaciente en el rostro, y él encontró que no tenía más remedio que levantarse y sacarla a bailar.

'¿Bailas?' –dijo ya junto a ella, con la mano extendida.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, y se apoyó en su mano para levantarse. Para su suerte, en esos momentos estaba empezando una canción lenta, por lo que el pelirrojo no tendría que hacer esfuerzos máximos por llevar el ritmo. Con pasos nerviosos, se hicieron hueco entre la gente, y se pararon el uno frente al otro, una vez que hubieron conseguido espacio. Ron la miró tímidamente, y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella. Hermione sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, conforme notó como el chico posaba sus manos suavemente en su cintura, y ella se dispuso a rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.

_**Let the rain fall down **_**_  
_**_**And wake my dreams **_**_  
_**_**Let it wash away **_**_  
_**_**My sanity**_

_**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder **_**_  
_**_**I wanna scream **_**_  
_**_**Let the rain fall down **_**_  
_**_**I'm coming clean**_

Los segundos pasaban, y los dos jóvenes abrazados empezaron a moverse al compás de la canción, cogiendo confianza poco a poco, pero aún sin decirse nada. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, Ron olía muy bien...

Ron, aún nervioso, sonrió al notar el gesto de la chica. Se sentía muy bien tener a Hermione así, con su respiración en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas, y con sus delicadas manos apoyadas en su pecho y en su espalda. Por un momento sintió tentaciones de besarle la frente, que por supuesto, controló.

'Has mejorado...'

La suave voz de Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos, y parpadeó, confuso. Iba a mirarla, cuando notó que ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

'¿Qué?'

'Bailando, me refiero...' –se corrigió, abriéndolos para mirarle, con una dulce sonrisa.

'Oh, eso...' –dijo despreocupado. Luego la miró- '¿tú crees?'

'Sí, fíjate, aún no me has pisado.' –le felicitó orgullosa.

Ron rió, relajándose un poco. Sólo un poco. El mero hecho de tener a la muchacha entre sus brazos no era motivo de tranquilidad. Aún podía sentir como todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

'Has... has vuelto a hacerte el hechizo alisador...' –dijo él, tratando de encontrar conversación.

'Sí¿te gusta?' –le preguntó insegura.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, tragando saliva.

'Te sienta muy bien...' –dijo, y Hermione sonrió. Esto gustó a Ron, le gustaba hacerla sonreír.- 'En realidad, aún con el pelo enmarañado me gustas...'

La sonrisa de Hermione se congeló, y miró a Ron atentamente. Este pareció darse cuenta entonces de lo que acababa de decir, y se apresuró a corregirse.

'Quiero decir... como amiga... vamos que...' –tartamudeó, con sus manos temblando en la cintura de Hermione- 'que me pareces linda pero... pero... yo no quería decir que tú...'

Y sus palabras fueron calladas cuando notó unos tibios labios sobre los suyos, y sintió como miles de escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo. Hermione, aún con sus labios inmóviles, unidos a los de él, no podía creerse que había sido capaz de hacer. ¿Realmente le había...?

Se separó. Su corazón le latía apresuradamente. Ron le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, con el gesto de sorpresa aún clavado en su rostro. Hermione notó como iba sintiéndose más estúpida por momentos. Su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, mientras se ruborizaba más que nunca. ¿Es que no pensaba decirle nada? Tal vez... tal vez había malinterpretado los sentimientos del pelirrojo o...

'Perdona... yo...' –tartamudeó la chica, sin atreverse a mirarle- 'yo...'

Y Ron, tal vez por sorpresa, tal vez por cobardía, no supo decirle nada; y para cuando se dio cuenta de que debería haberla pedido que volviera a besarle, vio como Hermione se daba la vuelta bruscamente, y se alejaba a paso rápido de él. Por alguna razón, supo que estaría llorando.

**----------**

Y sí, efectivamente cuando se marchó se fue llorando, Hermione lo recordaba perfectamente. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Jamás se había sentido tan estúpida. Ahora, al recordarlo, sonreía. Ron había sido inmaduro durante toda su vida... tan inseguro que conseguía hacerle dudar hasta a ella misma.

_**I'm shedding **_**_  
_**_**Shedding every colour **_**_  
_**_**Trying to find a pigment of truth **_**_  
_**_**Beneath my skin **_**_  
_**_**Oh, oh **_

Metió de nuevo la pluma en su tintero, mientras chasqueaba la lengua, como si el recordar aquellos momentos le hiciera hablar sola. Lo había llegado a pasar verdaderamente mal por Ron, pero sin duda... había momentos especiales que sólo él había podido darle.

Se secó las lágrimas distraídamente con su manga, mientras se apresuraba a seguir con la carta para Harry. Sí, sin duda tenía recuerdos que no olvidaría nunca. Por mucho tiempo que pasase, por muchas artes oscuras que intentaran romperlos.

**---Hogwarts. 28 de Diciembre de 1997---**

Sosteniendo el libro con una mano, Hermione hizo esfuerzos por ajustarse la bufanda. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se arrepentía de haber decidido quedarse por navidad. Salió del castillo, y tal y como esperaba, el aire frío se coló por entre su abrigo, haciendo que se estremeciera. Pero aquello no importaba; al menos no para la cabezota de Hermione Granger. Ella había decidido que le apetecía leer un libro sentada junto al lago helado, y si ella había planeado eso, ya podía nevar, pero ella llegaría hasta allí. Se abrazó más a su abrigo, y caminó por los exteriores de Hogwarts, hasta llegar a su destino.

En el suelo, la capa de nieve no era tan gruesa como la de otros años, de eso no había duda, pero aún así, Hermione encontraba verdadera dificultad en moverse con sus botitas, y sus huellas iban delatando su camino conforme avanzaba hacia el lago. La chica sonrió, tal y como pensaba, no había nadie. Eso era exactamente lo que andaba buscando. Quería estar sola. ¿El motivo? Bueno... nunca había hecho falta un motivo para que la joven buscara tiempo de soledad pero... lo cierto era que ahora sí que había un motivo. Necesitaba pensar. Desde el día del baile no había tenido un momento para meditar lo que había ocurrido, y quería analizar lo que había hecho... y lo más complicado de todo, por qué lo había hecho.

Encontró, por fin, el lugar idílico para leer y meditar un rato. Una gran roca la resguardaría del frío, al tiempo en que había impedido que el césped de alrededor se llenara de nieve. Satisfecha, se sentó, y apoyó su cabeza sobre la dura pared de piedra, cerrando los ojos. El frío la hacía temblar, pero le gustaba estar así. Oyendo el sonido de alrededor como música de fondo. El viento chocando contra la roca, el cristalino hielo del lago quebrándose, algún pájaro que seguía cantando en invierno, las pisadas de alguien acercarse, las últimas hojas de los árboles caerse, los... un momento¿las pisadas de alguien acercarse?

Abrió los ojos tímidamente, y se encontró con un rostro muy familiar, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

'Te vas a enfriar...'

Hermione se enderezó en su improvisado asiento, y se encogió de hombros, bajando la mirada a sus rodillas, dobladas en un intento de arroparse a sí misma.

'Estoy bien así...'

'Tienes la nariz roja.' –le riñó divertido.

Ella, como toda respuesta, enterró más su cara en la bufanda. Ron decidió sentarse a su lado. Hermione aún no levantaba la mirada. Ron jugó con su abrigo entre sus dedos nerviosamente. Después de haber estado dos días evitándose por los pasillos, el decidir que ya era hora de hablar se le había hecho más difícil de lo que le había parecido. ¿Qué podía decirle?

'¿Qué hacías aquí?'

'Leer...' –respondió tímida.

'¿Con los ojos cerrados?'

Hermione rió por lo bajo, y le miró ligeramente. Se mordió el labio, volviendo a mirar al suelo.

'Quería pensar.'

Ron sonrió tímidamente, con sus orejas rojas, y no estaba muy seguro de que se debieran únicamente al frío.

'¿Quieres... que... me vaya?' –dijo inseguro.

'No, no. Está bien, puedes quedarte.'

Este asintió con la cabeza, y Hermione abrió el libro por la primera página. Ron suspiró, y se apoyó en la roca. Se fijó en ella. Sus pequeñas manitas sujetaban el libro, temblorosas, con sus dedos enrojecidos por el frío. Los extremos de su bufanda se balanceaban ligeramente por el viento, y ella, de vez en cuando se lo colocaba bien, interrumpiendo su lectura. Su pelo, ahora rizado como siempre, le tapaba parte del rostro, y después volvía a descubrirlo conforme el aire lo movía. Ron tragó saliva. ¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado en darse cuenta de lo bonita que se veía leyendo?

Entonces miró su libro, y se dio cuenta de que, pese a que llevaba un buen rato mirándola, ella aún no había pasado de página. Aquello no era lógico en ella, quien seguramente batía los récords de lectura rápida. Solo podía significar una cosa: no estaba leyendo. Ron sonrió para sus adentros. Por lo visto él no era el único que no había podido concentrarse en nada últimamente. Hermione, como si hubiera oído lo que Ron pensaba, pasó de página precipitadamente, a pesar de que no había prestado la mínima atención a la primera.

'Herms...' –la voz del chico sonó insegura y temblorosa a su lado.

'¿Hmm?' –murmuró, fingiendo estar distraída, como hacía siempre.

'¿Por qué... por qué me...?'

Hermione notó como toda su sangre decidía agolparse agresivamente en sus mejillas, y su cuerpo temblaba con más intensidad. Pero por lo que parecía, el chico no se veía capaz de completar la frase, como si estuvieran hablando de un tema tabú para la sociedad.

'¿...te besé?' –le completó ella. No era la primera vez que ella tenía que ser la que hablara en situaciones así. Ronald era probablemente demasiado tímido para hacerlo.

En ese punto, distinguir el rostro del pelo del chico era francamente difícil. Apenas asintió con la cabeza, jugando con sus manos nerviosamente. Hermione, no mucho más calmada que él, tomó aire, y trató de buscar algo que decirle.

'Yo... n-no lo sé...Ya te pedí perdón'

'P-per... pero...'

'Si lo que te preocupa es… bueno…' –se mordió el labio, sin saber cómo explicarse- 'Tú eres mi amigo, Ron, y... nada más. El... el beso n-no significó nada, tú eres como un hermano para mí, y ya lo sabes'

El haberlo dicho provocó que un incómodo nudo se acomodara en la garganta de Hermione, sin que ella lo comprendiera. Técnicamente lo que acababa de decirle lo había pensado muchas veces¿no?. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan mal?. Lo que jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza a Hermione en esos momentos era que sería Ron quien se tragaría la vergüenza esa vez.

'Pues... a mí... el beso me gustó.' –dijo en un hilo de voz, con la vista clavada en el suelo- '...un poco'

Hermione parpadeó. Le miró sonrojada, y descubrió a Ron, con sus manos moviéndose inquietas entre ellas, y que entonces levantó la mirada.

'¿Te... gustó...?'

El chico asintió con la cabeza, tímida pero firmemente. Ambos descubrieron entonces que se estaban mirando mutuamente, por primera vez en esa tarde. Ron notó, junto con un cosquilleo, que los ojos de Hermione brillaban de una manera especial. Le gustó esa sensación, y una vez más se sintió torpe al no saber cómo retenerla. ¿Por qué nunca le habían explicado qué hacer en esos casos?

Tragó saliva. Solían decir que en esas situaciones había que dejarse llevar por el instinto¿verdad? Se acercó tímidamente, ante la sonrojada Hermione. Vaciló unos instantes, quizás se había acercado demasiado y ella... ¡Qué diablos! Se acercó aún más, cerrando los ojos cuando el cálido aliento de Hermione rozó sus labios. Y la besó. No fue gran cosa. Tan solo un tímido roce, del que se separaron enseguida, sonrojados.

'¿Este te ha... te ha gustado?' –preguntó Ron sin saber por qué, aún a centímetros del rostro de la chica.

Hermione sonrió con nerviosismo, y asintió con la cabeza. Los chicos se miraron en silencio.

'¿Y entonces... q-qué hacemos?' –volvió a preguntar el chico, con sus narices rozándose ligeramente.

Hermione, como toda respuesta, anuló toda distancia que quedaba entre ellos, volviéndole a besar. Esta vez, tardó un poco más en separarse, y movió sus labios ligeramente sobre los de él, en una suave caricia, que los dejó cosquilleando.

'Este... este me ha... gustado más..' –tartamudeó, todavía con sus ojos cerrados, y su frente contra la de ella.

Hermione dejó escapar una risita, y así, entre la nieve y ese beso, entre el frío y el calor, ambos supieron que algo muy especial estaba por comenzar entre los dos.

-----------

Hermione suspiró, haciendo una nueva pausa a su carta. Este nuevo recuerdo le hizo sonreír. Se acordaría siempre de esa fecha. 28 de Diciembre, el día en que por fin se atrevieron a 'reconocer' que algo pasaba entre ellos. Se gustaban, eso estaba claro. Y gracias a esa tarde en la nieve, pasaron el mejor año de sus vidas en Hogwarts.

Conforme pasaban los días se dieron cuenta de que había veces en las que les gustaba más estar a solas que con el resto del grupo. Sin decirse nada, se ponían de acuerdo para verse entre clase y clase, y pasar el rato simplemente juntos. Poco a poco iban abandonando la vergüenza entre ambos; y sus besos, si en un principio habían sido tímidos, iban ganando confianza para volverse más íntimos, más personales, acompañándolos por ligeras caricias que cada vez aumentaban su intensidad.

Hermione cogió un pañuelo, que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de sus jeans, para secarse las lágrimas, que desde el último recuerdo caían más precipitadamente. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, tratando de contener los hipidos que llorar le provocaba. Aún tenía una carta que terminar. Sin embargo... los recuerdos se le hacían tan reales...

_**'Cause different **_**_  
_**_**Doesn't feel so different **_**_  
_**_**And going out is better **_**_  
_**_**Than always staying in **_**_  
_**_**Feel the wind **_

Miró de nuevo su pergamino y tomó aire. Un último esfuerzo. Dejaría de pensar, pondría su mente en blanco. Todo cuanto tenía que hacer era terminarla, después, ya habría acabado todo... no más sufrimiento, no más recuerdos... Pero muy a su pesar, nada más rozar su pluma manchada de tinta en el envejecido papel, un nuevo recuerdo agolpó su mente, con una intensidad demasiado dolorosa para ella. Un recuerdo todavía demasiado reciente en su memoria, que todas las noches la desgarraba lenta y dolorosamente...

**---16 de Mayo de 1998---**

'Tonks y Remus están arriba, despistándoles.' –la voz de Harry sonaba grave, firme, como si no hubiera rastro de miedo en su cuerpo.- 'Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Ginny; quiero que os quedéis aquí. No quiero que les dejéis cruzar este pasillo¿de acuerdo?'

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, aparentando valentía, pese a que por dentro algo le gritaba que echase a correr ahora que aún quedaba tiempo. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraban dentro de una especie de mazmorra oscura. Aún no sabía cómo diantre habían conseguido llegar hasta allí, hasta el escondite del mismísimo Lord Oscuro. Su intención, desde el primer momento, había sido pillarles por sorpresa y acabar de una buena vez con la guerra. Pero algo había salido mal. No sólo no les habían pillado por sorpresa, sino que ellos mismos habían sido los sorprendidos al darse cuenta de que todos los mortífagos los estaban esperando. Aquello no podía salir bien. Un mal presentimiento azotaba la cabeza de Hermione. Aquello no iba a salir bien...

'No' –la voz de Ginny retumbó entre las empedradas paredes.

Harry, quien ya se daba la vuelta para buscar a su enemigo, se quedó estático, y miró a la muchacha, cuyos ojos estaban llorosos pero mantenían firme su postura.

'Yo voy contigo, Harry.'

El rostro del moreno pareció ablandarse ante las palabras de la menor de los Weasleys. Pero no podía permitirlo. Por mucho que quisiera estar con ella en esos momentos no podría.

'No, Ginny, vas a quedarte con tu hermano. Os quedaréis hasta que vuelva.'

La pelirroja avanzó hacia él con rapidez, con rabia, con impotencia... y lo abrazó, mientras las lágrimas no pudieron evitar escapar de sus ojos. Sollozó con fuerza mientras él rodeaba su espalda con ambas manos y enterraba su rostro en el rojizo cabello de ella.

'Déjame ir contigo, por favor...' –hipó desesperada, aferrándose más a él.

Él la tomó de la barbilla y la miró con tristeza. La besó en la frente, en sus párpados cerrados, en la mejilla...

'Lo siento Gin... pero no puedo. Tengo que ir solo¿no lo entiendes? Tengo que llevar esto solo...'

'¿Por qué te empeñas en llevar todo solo, demonios?' –gritó exasperada- '¡Estamos aquí por algo, somos tus amigos, queremos ayudarte!'

'Lo sé.' –la tranquilizó agarrándola por los brazos- 'pero me ayudáis más quedándoos aquí. Os utilizarían como cebo, Ginny.'

'Pero... pero yo...'

Las lágrimas caían con más fuerza, difuminando las numerosas pequitas que cubrían sus mejillas, y Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar también. En ese momento él tenía que ser fuerte, así todo el mundo se derrumbara a su paso. Secó el rostro de la chica con las yemas de sus dedos, y en un suave movimiento la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

Ron, desde su posición, notó como Hermione lo tomaba de la mano, y sin perder la vista de su hermana, la apretó con fuerza, en una silenciosa muestra de apoyo y ánimo.

'Tranquila...' –murmuró Harry contra los labios de su chica- 'estaré bien...'

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, con las lágrimas nuevamente resbalando hasta su barbilla; pero más tranquila. Harry iba a volver. Harry tenía que volver.

El chico se separó de ella y miró a sus amigos antes de marchar. Neville sujetaba su varita, y Luna lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Ron y Hermione le miraban tomados de la mano, y él cogió aire, antes de marcharse con paso ligero, hacia el pasillo que ahora estaba en manos de sus amigos guardar.

Una vez perdieron a Harry de vista, Ginny comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, más fuertemente. Luna fue hacia ella, que se dejaba caer al suelo de rodillas, sin dejar de llorar, furiosa y desesperada. Ron tragó saliva.

'Deberíamos separarnos' –decidió.

Hermione lo miró suplicante, apretando más su mano. No, cualquier cosa menos separarse. Él sentenció:

'Luna, Neville... subid arriba con Tonks y Remus, avisadnos si necesitáis ayuda. Hermione, Ginny y yo vigilaremos esta zona'

Hermione suspiró con alivio. Los dos chicos se perdieron por el pasillo, y Ron le tendió una mano a su hermana, que cogió sin fuerzas para levantarse.

'Vamos Gin, tenemos que estar preparados por si vienen...'

Ella asintió con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas con sus mangas, para después sacar la varita de su túnica, y empuñarla con fuerza. Hermione clavó su vista en el suelo, mordiéndose el labio, y notó como Ron se acercaba a ella, mientras Ginny daba vueltas por la sala, inquieta.

El chico volvió a tomar la mano de Hermione, como si la necesitase, y esta vez la miró a los ojos, para darle una triste sonrisa, que ella agradeció apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. No supieron entonces cuantos segundos pasaron. Solo estaban ellos dos, ajenos a todo cuanto pudiera ocurrir ahí fuera. Solo ellos, y los dedos de él enredados en el pelo de ella. Así todo estaba bien.

'Se acabó.' –la voz de Ginny les hizo despertar.

Esta, con los ojos aún rojos de las lágrimas, se había levantado, y ahora tenía la vista fija en el final del pasillo.

'Voy a ir con Harry.'

'Ginny, no...' –dijo Hermione, soltándose del abrazo de Ron- 'el quiere que te quedes con nosotros. Nos necesita aquí...'

'¡No me importa! Yo necesito estar con él.'

'No.' –dijo Ron tajantemente.

'Ron, ahora no vas a poder pararme. Digas lo que digas. Yo quiero y VOY a ir. Lo quieras o no.' –se detuvo frente a Hermione, quien le impedía el paso- 'déjame pasar, por favor'

Esta la miró unos segundos, luego a Ron, y por último de nuevo a ella. Sin entender por qué, se apartó. Ginny se lo agradeció con la mirada antes de cruzar el pasillo que la llevaría de nuevo con Harry.

Ron, sintiéndose impotente, apoyó su cabeza frente a la pared, y Hermione notó como cada vez le costaba más esfuerzo retener las lágrimas.

'Lo siento, Ron yo...' –trató de disculparse- 'sé que Ginny...'

'Lo sé, tranquila, te entiendo.' –dijo mirándola de nuevo- 'es sólo que...'

'Tú también piensas que esto no va a salir bien ¿verdad?'

El pelirrojo notó como el nudo de su garganta se apretaba aún más, impidiéndole respirar. Se acercó a ella, y sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más, la abrazó.

'Hermione, si pasa algo... si... por cualquier cosa nos separamos... quiero que sepas que te...'

'No, Ron. ¡No va a pasar nada!' –le espetó con lágrimas en los ojos- 'cuando salgamos de aquí iremos a Hogsmeade, a las tres escobas para celebrarlo y... y luego entraremos a Honeydukes y... y nos pondremos morados a chucherías y...luego tú harás tu carrera de auror, y yo de medimaga y...'

Y Ron la besó, con lo que ella quedó callada.

'Te quiero... ¿lo sabías?'

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste, y susurró:

'Yo también te...' –un grito de alguien muy familiar dejó su frase en el aire.

Los chicos se miraron asustados.

'Ginny...' –murmuró él, separándose con rapidez, para coger su varita.

'Ron ¿qué...?' –preguntó entre turbada y asustada.

'Voy a ir por ella'

Hermione abrió los ojos, consciente del peligro que suponía seguirla. Vio como el pelirrojo se encaminaba a cruzar el pasillo, y ella corrió tras él para agarrarle del brazo, y hacerle darse la vuelta.

'Voy contigo' –sentenció.

Y Ron supo que nada de lo que le dijese la haría cambiar de opinión. La tomó de la mano firmemente, y ambos corrieron a lo largo del pasillo. Al torcer la esquina, lo que vieron les dejó petrificados, y ella se aferró al cuerpo de él, sollozando con más fuerza. Ginny estaba tendida en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. De pie, junto a ella, Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange.

'Oh, mira Weasley, si tenemos compañía...' –la mujer vestida de negro volvió su cabeza lentamente hacia los recién llegados, con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

'Déjala en paz, Bellatrix' –le amenazó Ron, con el corazón en un puño.

'¿O si no qué?' –contestó burlona.

Ginny jadeaba, llorosa, y Hermione aprovechó el despiste de los mortífagos para moverse lentamente hacia ella. Ron apretó los puños, furioso. Lucius sacó su varita, y Bellatrix señaló a la pelirroja con la suya.

'Mátala ya'

'A ella no, Bella. El Lord la quiere como rehén... dice que debilitará a Potter'

La mujer apretó sus mandíbulas, molesta. Hermione, por su parte, había descubierto la varita de Ginny en el suelo. La pelirroja iba recuperándose, y ella trataba de buscar una forma de hacerle llegar la varita. ¿Pero cómo?

'No vais a llevaros a Ginny.' –repitió él firmemente.

'¿A no? Vaya, qué contrariedad... yo pensaba que sí' –se volvió hacia el rubio, quien tenía la vista fija en algún punto de la habitación- 'Vigila a la niña esta, Lucius. Yo quiero divertirme un rato más con el pelirrojo...'

Hermione permanecía ajena a ellos, acercándose a la varita. Un paso más y un simple encantamiento convocador no sería visto por los mortífagos. Sólo un paso más.

'Bellatrix, no te precipites...' –siseó Malfoy, ante la ya colérica mirada de su acompañante- 'a veces nos vemos cegados por las apariencias, y el verdadero "peligro" esté en otro punto de esta habitación...'

'Lucius¿qué c...?'

'¡Crucio!'

El grito del rubio, provocó que Ron mirara inquieto a su alrededor. Por un instante deseó no haberlo hecho. Hermione gritaba y lloraba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Ron gritó con todas sus fuerzas, corriendo hacia ella. Bellatrix reía, sádica; mientras Malfoy se acercaba con una mueca de desprecio en sus labios.

'La sangre-sucia quería engañarnos... ¿te das cuenta?' –masculló, todavía con la varita apuntándole, completamente ajeno a los gritos de la muchacha- 'Se creía más lista que nosotros...'

Ron estaba agachado junto a ella, mirándola aterrorizado. Si Lucius no paraba... Estaba furioso, se sentía impotente, y lágrimas de dolor y rabia luchaban por caer de sus ojos.

'¡Déjala!' –gritó a pleno pulmón, mientras sentía como si los gritos de la chica se fueran clavando en su cabeza como agujas.

La risa de Bellatrix aumentó su volumen, retumbando en la cabeza del muchacho. Lucius seguía siseando... Ron Weasley se llevó las manos a las sienes, Ginny lloraba con más fuerza, Hermione gritaba.

'¡Basta!' –gritaba con sus lágrimas ya desbordándose por sus mejillas.

Pero aquello no paraba. Iba a más. Ron metió su mano entre su túnica, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no había visto como un fino hilo de sangre caía por los labios de Hermione. Cuando dio con su varita la agarró con fuerza, y sin saber ni cómo ni por qué, unas palabras imperdonables salieron de su boca, dando de lleno en el pecho del rubio.

'Avada Kedavra' –gritó, tomando las últimas fuerzas que pudieran quedarle.

En el momento en el que un sonido seco anunció que Malfoy había caído al suelo, Hermione dejó de gritar, y la risa de Bellatrix pareció callada de repente. La sombría mujer miraba el inerte cuerpo de su compañero, turbada. Hermione, con una mano en su dolorido costado trató de levantarse, y Ron decidió que no era buena idea despegar su vista de la mortífaga...

Pero entonces oyeron alguien corriendo hacia ellos, y una voz masculina gritando.

'¿Estáis todos bien?' –el eco de las paredes repitió la frase de Remus una y otra vez.

Por lo que parecía, Remus y Tonks corrían hacia ellos, alarmados. El ceño de Bellatrix se iba frunciendo conforme los pasos se hacían más cercanos. Ron la miraba furioso, Ginny había conseguido dar con su varita. La vista de Hermione aún estaba nublada, pero pudo distinguir como el licántropo y su acompañante llegaban a la sala, y como Tonks abría la boca, incrédula. La mortífaga, sin embargo, no pareció prestarles atención; ella aún tenía la vista clavada en los ojos verdes del pelirrojo, y antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta, su varita le estaba apuntando amenazante.

'Considera esto como un favor...' –murmuró sombría- 'no te gustarían demasiado las celdas de Azkaban' –las pupilas de Ron se dilataron, conforme leyeron los labios de quien iba a ser su asesina- 'Sectusempra'

Y con un 'plop' la negra figura de la mujer desapareció. Hermione se olvidó de todo dolor que pudiera tener en su cuerpo, y corrió hacia Ron tan rápido como sus débiles piernas le permitieron y cayó de rodillas junto a él, llorando. Miles de cortes recorrían el cuerpo del muchacho, manchando su ropa de un intenso color rojo. A lo lejos, Hermione oía como Remus, Tonks y Ginny trataban de acercarse. Ella sólo podía mirarle a él, desesperada.

'¡Haced algo!' –gritó.

Remus, a su espalda dijo:

'No sabemos el contrahechizo, Herms...' –se disculpó, sintiéndose impotente- 'No sé qué podemos...'

Ron cogió la mano de la chica, tratando que se relajara, ella solo sollozó con más fuerza. Ron parpadeó, con la intención de conseguir verla bien. Miles de punzadas azotaban su cuerpo en cada una de sus heridas.

'¿Es-estás b-bien?' –consiguió decir, ahogado.

Hermione lloró con más fuerza. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso en una situación así?

'¡Ron¿por qué lo has hecho! –le dijo entre hipidos- '¿por qué le has matado? Sabías que Bellatrix haría algo así y...'

'Él i-iba a... matarte...' –le respondió, tratando de reprimir un gemido agudo conforme sentía que su herida en el costado le escocía cada vez más.

'Ronald, eres... eres...' –tartamudeó, furiosa, con un nudo en su pecho impidiéndole hablar.

Este cerró los ojos con fuerza por un instante, el dolor era insoportable. Hermione, de rodillas, sacó un pañuelo de su túnica. Lo pasó por la frente del chico, sudorosa y con un ligero corte rasgando su ceja.

'Tranquilo, Ron... vamos a... sacarte de aquí y... y te curarán...'

'Herms... p-prométeme q-que v-vas a l-luchar... au-aunque estés s-sola... y... y... q-que...'

'No.' –dijo sollozando- 'No vas a dejarme sola... vas a estar conmigo¿lo entiendes? Siempre juntos... siempre...'

Y, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de sus palabras se inclinó hacia él, manchando su propia ropa con la sangre del muchacho, y le besó, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

'Es-este t-también m-me ha gustado...' –dijo entre jadeos, tratando de forzar una sonrisa con sus agrietados labios.

Hermione sintió como su alma se rasgaba en trocitos con su última frase, y sin poder contenerse, le abrazó con fuerza, dejando que todas sus lágrimas empaparan la túnica de Griffindor ahora teñida de rojo, mientras repetía una y otra vez:

'No vas a irte, Ron, no vas a irte...'

-------

Pero lo hizo. La dejó sola.

Una lágrima cayó sobre la carta de Hermione, difuminando su firma. Si en un momento había podido retener su llanto, ahora era imposible solo pensarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que atormentarle tanto ese recuerdo?. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo?

Se levantó de su silla, plegando su carta ya terminada. La lluvia caía más fuertemente contra los cristales, amenazando con romperlos, y Hermione sintió que más que nunca quería sentirla empapar su cabello.

_**Let the rain fall down **_**_  
_**_**And wake my dreams **_**_  
_**_**Let it wash away **_**_  
_**_**My sanity **_**_  
_**_**'Cause I wanna feel the thunder **_**_  
_**_**I wanna scream **_**_  
_**_**Let the rain fall down **_**_  
_**_**I'm coming clean**_

Salió de casa, resguardando la carta bajo su abrigo, y llamó a su lechuza entre sollozos. Las gotas caían incesantes sobre su cuerpo, y le hacía sentir bien. De un modo u otro, sentía que se liberaba de una gran presión. La lluvia calaba sus ropas y Hermione temblaba.

Una lechuza marrón llegó volando hacia ella, luchando por hacerlo pese a la molesta humedad de sus plumas. Hermione levantó su brazo, y esta se posó en su mano.

'Quiero... quiero que le lleves esto a Harry' –dijo suavemente, sacando su carta del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Pero antes de atarla, decidió leerla una vez más, para ya, no tener que volver a recordarla nunca.

'_Querido Harry..._

_Espero, sobre todas las cosas, que entiendas que esta decisión no ha sido fácil para mí. _

_Quiero que tengas presente, que pase lo que pase siempre te guardaré un lugar en mi corazón. Hemos compartido momentos maravillosos juntos, y me has hecho sentirme comprendida y querida cuando no tenía a nadie... si tuviera que pararme a enumerar todo lo que has hecho por mí, probablemente nunca terminaría esta carta. _

_¿Aún recuerdas la de veces que, jugando con la nieve, pensábamos que nada ni nadie podría separarnos? Dios mío, santa inocencia... echo tanto de menos aquellas despreocupadas charlas entre nosotros tres... sólo Ron, tú y yo. Nada más nos hacía falta¿te acuerdas? Sí, a mí también me atormenta recordarlo, probablemente más de lo que pueda hacerlo para ti. Tú tienes una familia... dos niños pelirrojos con gafitas redondas que te adoran, Harry, te adoran. ¿Pero yo?. ¿A mí qué me queda? Sólo recuerdos._

_Recuerdos maravillosos, lo reconozco, pero en el fondo recuerdos. _

_Aún me acuerdo de lo último que me pidió Ron. Él quería que fuese fuerte, que luchara y... te juro que lo he intentado, pero os mentiría a todos si os dijera que lo consigo. Me mentiría a mí misma. Quizás no sea esa chica fuerte que todos creíais conocer... Pero no puedo sola. _

_No puedo fingir que llevo una vida como cualquier otra cuando te veo con Ginny, cuando pienso en cuanto se parece a su hermano. No puedo fingir que no me afecta la mirada de dolor de Molly, ni el cambio de actitud de Arthur. _

_Me voy, Harry. Y sé que no puedes entenderme. Tampoco te pido que lo hagas. Sólo te pido que, por favor... me perdones. ¿Podrás intentarlo, al menos? _

_Supongo que te conozco tanto que sé lo que harás al leer esta carta. Intentarás buscarme, para hacerme volver, para que cumpla mi promesa. Pero no lo hagas, Harry. No me busques; no malgastes así tu tiempo porque no me encontrarás. _

_Sólo puedo prometerte que nos volveremos a ver. Claro que lo haremos, somos inseparables¿no? Nos veremos de nuevo, tú, Ron y yo. Y podremos seguir todo donde lo dejamos, donde nos interrumpieron... Algún día, volveremos a pasear bajo nuestra capa invisible. Sin maldiciones, Harry, pero con mucha magia..._

_Te querré siempre,_

_Hermione Granger._

Plegó la carta y torpemente la ató a las patitas de la lechuza, que salió volando bajo la lluvia, probablemente inconsciente de que Hermione no tardaría en hacerlo también.

_**Let's go back,**_

_**Back to the beginning…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gracias por leer. Dejad reviews, pliz.

**DrEaM-KaT**


End file.
